Sploder All Stars: Battle
Sploder Smash Bros is a crossover figthing game, currently in progress by Mangamixer. Similar to Mangamixer's pervious fighting game, Sploder Deadlocked, It features numbers of real-life-related characters and Sploder characters as playable characters and this game borrows the same gameplay as Tigzon Battle and efrenexiga's Super Smash Bros Brawl 2. Unlike Sploder Deadlocked, this game will not feature 4 players controls. Sploder Smash Story After Sploder Smash Bros will be released, its story-based game, titled "Sploder Smash Story" will features unique RPG-style storylines as well as numerous fighting stages and bosses to fight, with gameplay style, similar to Tigzon Battle. 'Storyline ' About 4,000 years ago, a three ancient crystals, known as Power Crystals was created by an anicent gods (Fire, Ice, Water) which allows the crystals to master some powers. However, some power cause involvements by an mysterious monster. After being lost for millons years, it was researched by a group of antagonists, called the Sub-Negative Army, who are led by Lord Smash, which allows the rest of this group to master their powers as well as unleashing a mysterious monster, to destory New Sploder Town. Meanwhile in New Sploder Town, Geoff (the creator of Sploder and president of the New Sploder states) and other members (Goku, Dr.Massona, Gaara, Ichigo) were explaining about Sub-Negative Army and the Power Crystals, leading some protagonists (Mario, Sonic, Link, Tigzon, Petit, Desert Wolf, Zack, etc) to save their universe. Gameplay Sploder Smash Bros used the same gameplay as Tigzon Battle and efrenexiga's Super Smash Bros Brawl 2. Unlike Sploder Deadlocked, this game will not feature 4 players controls. Sploder Smash Bros will also feature solo gameplays, which allows the player to hit them at a certian amount of times. Backgrounds and stages of the game will both design between graphics and drawing shapes. Like other pervious games, Characters are still made with graphics. Characters Playable Sploder characters Playable real-life characters ' '"Sploder Smash Story" characters *'Geoff' - Geoff is the creator of Sploder and president of the New Sploder states. He has the secret meeting with others about the Sub-Negative Army and the Power Crystal. *'Dr. Massona' - Tigzon's mother and a scientist, she primely works with Geoff about the Secert Power Crytsal. *'Gaara '- One of the Naruto character, who appears in a secert meeting of Geoff *'Lord Smash' - President of the evil corporation, Scorage inc and the leader of Sub-Negative Army group. He mostly hates some good Sploder members and occasionally loves chocolates. He was encourted by his first mate, May (a.k.a May the Poostudios Killer). *'May' - the Female Player from Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald who was turned evil by Head3000. She becomes the first mate of Lord Smash *'Dr. Eggman' - One of the members of Sub-Negative Army and antagonist of Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Rex Chang '- One of the members of Sub-Negative Army and antagonist of Tigzon. *'King Iquaba' - One of the members of Sub-Negative Army and antagonist of Desert Wolf *'Leaf Loola' - Tigzon's friend and love interest. She is smart, genius and beautiful girl, who she takes care of her own pet Puffy. *'Tina Loola '- Leaf's sister and Tigzon's cocky friend, she is now has a crush on Ichigo Kurosaku from Bleach. *'Other Sploder Members' - Sploder memebrs are human/avatar citizens of New Sploder Town. Those include mangamixer, fennekin, dealwithitdewott, rich3001k, mjduniverse, etc. *'Evil Sploder Members' - Those include Head3000, lolmaster012, and other noobs *'The Unknown Kajum '- a mysterious monster that unleashed after people gains its new powers Category:Sploder games Category:Games